Solar arrays may include any number of photovoltaic cells that collect and convert sunlight into electricity. Depending on the application for which any solar array is designed, a solar array may be fixed in place or may track the movement of the sun. As solar technology improves, the size of photovoltaic cells is decreasing. As a result, it is often desirable to closely track the movement of the sun with a solar array in an effort to maximize the focus of the sunlight on the corresponding photovoltaic cells, and therefore maximize the efficiency of the solar array.
Many conventional solar power generators utilize a two-axis solar tracker mechanism (“solar tracker”) to track the sun. The first axis is a horizontal axis, or elevation axis, around which the solar tracker rotates the solar array up and down in elevation. The second axis is a vertical axis, or azimuth axis, around which the solar tracker rotates the solar array around in a circle parallel to the ground. Using this two-axis tracking system, the solar tracker can accurately track the sun as it moves across the sky.
A typical solar tracker utilizes an electric motor with one or more associated gear trains and linkages. Because the rotation associated with the solar array is conducted in such fine increments, the gear train that spans from the motor to the axis of rotation can be relatively large, requiring a large gear ratio. These gears can be costly to manufacture. Moreover, the electric motors and associated bearings for supporting the motor shaft require periodic maintenance and replacement, adding to the cost associated with maintaining the solar array.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.